Bronchiolitis is an acute viral infection of the lower respiratory tract characterized by inflammation and obstruction of the small airways leading to increased resistance to air flow. Heliox is currently used predominantly for upper airway obstruction. However, it has been demonstrated to be effective in treating children and adults with lower airway obstruction as well. The purpose of this study is to determine if Heliox improved the respiratory status of critically ill children with bronchiolitis.